In Full Bloom
by UniqueChaotic
Summary: Lemon Poison IvyxTwo-face : While attempting to rob the Gotham museum of art Two face runs into his old flame Ivy. The two form an alliance that soon grows into something else. Will the romance last? Or will old wounds tear them apart? And what are Harley and Joker scheming? This is one mess only the dark knight can take care of.
1. Chapter 1

**"Good work boys" Two face smiled as his goons began filling up there bags with the goods. Priceless artifacts, paintings the works. Two face made his way to the jewels thats what he had his eye on. He opened up his bag and began filling it up by the handful. Rubies emeralds diamonds sapphires all these precious babies were coming home with daddy. The sound of a mans scream broke his concentration.  
**

 **They all turned to where the sound was coming from there was a brief sound of gunfire and then nothing. The boys aimed at the shadow and from it the broken body of one of there comrades was thrown. "ITS THE BAT!" One man yelled as he looked up at the ceiling. "Shit!" Two face said as he ran across the hallway towards the exit passing the sound of gunfire and grown man screams. He opened the door and locked it behind him.**

 **Two face ran as fast as he could and finaly made it to the fire escape as he opened it he was punched in the face by Batman. Batman grabbed him by his lapels and through him into the wall sending him crashing into the room behind. His head was ringing with pain when he smelt something so familiar. Sweet like fresh melon yet strong as pine needles and intoxicating...a smell he was all too familiar with.**

 **"Oh great!" She growled looking down at the crumbled up man at her feet. "Pam.." Two face mumbled staggering to his feet holding onto the womans jade colored legs for balance. "GET OFF ME!" Ivy yelled kicking him off of her. Ivy had come to snatch some of the rare plants the museum had for viewing.**

 **"This here is my heist babe" Two face snarled at her. Batman swooped in through the freshly busted hole in the wall. "Not anymore it isnt" Ivy chuckled looking at batman. Two face aimed his pistol at the bat. "Give it up you two" Batman warned. Harvey shook the bag of jewels at Ivy. "Get us out of here and ill split the take with you 50/50"**

 **Ivy smiled at him "Deal!" She threw a hand full of seeds at batman that soon sprouted vines and ensnared the bat. As the two ran out of the museum they were halted by none other than batgirl and robin. Two face took aim and began to shoot at the boy wonder. Robin expertly leaped and jumped out of range.**

 **Batgirl pulled out an oddly long looking gun and sprayed ivy with some kind of salt. "What is this!?" Ivy hissed as she felt herself becoming ill. "Its a specially made plant decomposer" Batgirl smiled. Ivy frantically tried to wipe off the dust as she shakenly fell to her knees. "Its over" Batgirl said going in to handcuff the wilted flower.**

 **"You little bitch..." Ivy growled using what was left of her strength to send a vine shooting out from the ground grabbing batgirl and throwing her half way to bloodhaven. Ivy stood up slightly then collapsed onto the ground. "Youre no batman kid" Harvey said looking to the shadows. "Im enough to stop you" Robin snickered jumping from the shadows and knocking Harvey in the face with his staff knocking the gun from his hand and forcing him to the ground.**

 **"Guess your only half as strong as the typical bad guy" Robin smiled stepping on two faces chest and holding the staff to his face. "And you only have half a brain" Two face grinned pulling out a second gun from his coat and shooting robin in the chest. Robin was blasted to the ground.**

 **Two face stood up and in the distance he could see the bat already cutting through the vines that ensnared him running towards the battle to save his precious children. He looked over and saw poising ivy on the ground. He turned to run to his car but stopped short. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his coin.**

 **He flipped it and god behold the shine of the uncharred side. Two face reluctantly rand towards the fallen beauty. He cradled her in his arms and wiped the strands of red hair out of her face. She was gorgeous. Those red lips long curly eyelashes the curves of her cheeks. There was time once he almost lost himself to her. A time before poison ivy and two face existed.**

 **Batman ran towards Harvey ready to take him down. Calmly two face plucked the flower from Ivys hair. "Bad luck batman.." He whispered as he crumbled the flower in his palm. He opened his hand and blew the broken petals and pieces at the batman. As the pink petals swept past his face he felt a drowsy wave hit him and he collapsed crawling after two face and grabbing his ankle.**

 **Two face kicked off his hand and swept ivy away into his car.**


	2. Chapter 2

She was woken by water splashing her face. Ivy gasped and thrashed around the bathtub. "Get off of me!" She screamed at the offender. Two face just stared at her cautiously wash cloth in hand. Confused she looked around and realized she was naked in a bathtub. "What are you doing!?" Ivy growled covering herself grabbing a shampoo bottle near by and throwing it at him.

Two face put his arms up defensively "Knock it off! If it wasnt for me youd be in arkham by now" Ivy looked down at the murky water she was soaking in little globs of something grey in the water. That little bat brat had dusted her with some kind chemical weapon. She was immune to all toxins what kind of crap was this!?

"Besides aint nothing you got I havent seen before" Two face said smugly mocking her for hiding her body. He threw the wash cloth in the tub and left the bathroom leaving Ivy there feeling dumber than ever. The bathroom was fancy. Fine marble chrome faucets. She stood up and dried herself off.  
Looking at her green leotard hanging up it was covered in the grey chemical. She carefully pinched the edge of it. Her fingers tingled just touching it she carefully dumped it in a tote bag hanging on the back of the door. Ivy would need to analyze it in the lab when she got home. She wrapped the towel around herself and headed out to god knows where she was.

Two face sat looking at the fire. He couldnt believe he had actually saved her and brought her here. His fingers ran across the ridged edge of the coin. But after all it was by chance. Two face thought back to when he and Pamela were once more than just super villains. They were both in college him studying law and her botany.

"You say green but i say pink" Pamela rolled her eyes at his words. "Is pink all men think a woman can look good in? Green is just more my style Harvey" She said tossing the pink dress down and hugging the green one to her frame. Harvey hugged her from behind and the happy coupled looked at themselves in the mirror.

"You look in anything" Harvey said nuzzling into the crook of her neck. "I still havent figured out my speech yet" She said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. He stared deep into her green eyes.  
"Pamela Isley winner of the Young Botanist award presented by the botanical society of america" Harvey said deepening his voice and pretending to hold a microphone.

Ivy laughed as he gave a fake cheer and gestured her to speak into the imaginary microphone. "Any words youd like to say to our guests?" Ivy smiled. "Thank you...Environmental conditions change, imposing different constraints on plants but no matter what the difficulty nature finds a way. I believe i can find a way no matter what life throws at me as long as there is life in me i will continue to work and find out more about botanical life on our planet"  
Harvey leaned in a kissed her. Pamela ran her fingers through his hair and placed her hand on his cheek. The couple left the dress shop holding hands.

Ivy walked into the living room in nothing but a towel. Harvey sat in front of the fire place the bag of jewels from his heist laid out on the table. Ivy walked up behind him pressing her chest against his back and coyishly grazing her soft cheek against his charred burnt one. "Wheres my half?" She asked reaching her hand out to the table.

Instinctively Two face snatched her wrist. "Deal was you get us out i give you half. Seeing as i was the one carrying your ass outta there deals off" He snickered. "How about we flip for it" She smiled. A look of intrigue and surprise crossed his face. Just a mention of the coin. Thats all it took to get his attention and she knew that.

He pulled it out his pocket and flipped it. Mid air she snatched it. "HEY!" Two Face yelled angrily getting up. Quickly Ivy snatched a large Emerald off the table of gems. "I only want this one" She smiled throwing back his coin to him. Harvey caught it instantly and opened his palm. Good side. He would let it slide.

Harvey walked out into the other room to gather his thoughts. Ivy looked out the glass windows at the Gotham skyline. From this height it had to be the Royal hotel. She looked at the bag in her hand. She had to get back to the lab and find out what the hell this crap was being used against her.  
"hey!" Ivy yelled walking into the other room to find Two face. A red blush hit her face as she walked into a room packed full of men in suits. Harveys boy. She clutched the towel tightly to her frame.

"So are you taking me home or what?" She asked impatiently crossing her arms over her chest as the thugs eyed her wit stars in there eyes.  
"What?" He yelled turning around at her offended by her audacity.


	3. Chapter 3

Silently the couple drove up to her compound. A condo hidden by brush and trees. Deep on the outskirts of town. The two thugs quietly sat in the back upset that Ivy demanded the front seat as two face drove. He pulled up to the entrance and put the car in park. Harvey looked at pam waiting for her to get out. The two stared at each other and she got out without a word.

She walked over to the drivers side and two face reluctantly rolled down the window. "Thanks Harv" She smiled kissing his acid burned cheek. The goons sat back and watched in awe as this bombshell embraced the boss. She walked out to her house and closed the door. "Were you guys-" one of the goons started before two face turned around and pointed a gun at him "not a word" he growled pulling off and heading home.

"Hello my babies!" Ivy smiled as they shrieked with joy and began wrapping themselves around there beloved mother. She opened a pot full of plant food grabbed a hand full and began playfully nourishing her children. "Mommys home its alright now" She smiled. After watering the plants in her flat she made her way to the lab.

"No babies its not safe mommy has work to do" Ivy warned carrying the bag contained with her tainted suit inside. They hissed at it as she walked into the lab closing the door behind her. For hours she slaved under the microscope running test after test. It was strange. The substance wasnt lethal to plants...however it was having degredating effects on her.

She opened a drawer and pulled out a syringe and extracted blood from her arm. She looked at it under the microscope then added the strange substance. Like a magnet it suckled itself onto her blood cells. Ivy wretched at the sight of it. She scraped more substance into the vile of her blood then inserted it into a machine.

It would be 24 hours before she would have a 100% analyses.

He stood naked in the bathroom connected to the master bedroom. In the full length mirror he saw his face cleanly burned half and half. His arm and shoulder. Some large splotches over his chest and ribs his shin and thigh. Small chunks here and there. Two face examined himself in the mirror. Harvey had been two face for quite awhile now but it had been a long time since he had really looked at himself.

"What am i doing?" harvey asked as he slipped into the large hot tub of water.  
"You know what youre doing" Two face sneared.  
"Its been over 10 years.."  
"So?"  
"The past is the past. It didnt work between us she dosnt like me"  
"Youre right she dosnt like you she likes US"  
"Im sure she loves burnt up shmucks like us..."  
"Speak for yourself Harv! Were a REAL man. Weve got money, we got muscle, hell were pretty much running this city"  
"I dont think i can handle it"  
"I CAN HANDLE IT "

A gang of thugs stood glued to the door with there ears pressed to the wood ever so intent on hearing there bosses ramblings. "It was the plant chick right?" One whispered. "Yeah. Shoulda seen the way they looked at each other they definitely got history" the other retorted.

Two face dried himself off and slipped into his robe as he reached for the door knob his thugs scattered like roaches. He looked out and gave them all an evil eye paranoid as ever but not unwarranted. He laid out on the king size bed and let himself sink into the fluffy mattress. He sighed and rested his mind as the men left the room giving there boss his alone time.

Her body felt warm as the nourishment tingled her skin. Clean rest within the gaint seed pod. Take care of your plants and they will take care of you. One perk of being a living breathing embodiment of mother nature. Photosynthesis was a miracle and how the humans underestimate her power.

Suddenly there was unrest her plants went on the offensive shaking and hissing. Her eyes shot open. BATMAN! Ivy climbed out of her pod and ran to the lab. The specimen hadnt been fully tested yet she needed more time. The plants continued shrieking. Time she didnt have... This was it all out war.

She readied herself to throw everything and the kitchen sink at him. Vines wrapped around her like armor. Ivy opened the door. Eyes glaring an intense green. She was taken back by the site she saw. 4 men all subdued by his plants and none other than Harvey strung up dangling by his ankle in dual colored black and white armani suit.

"What are you doing here!?" Ivy screamed as her plants let him go. Two Face landed with a thud. He fumbled up to his knees with a clear box in hand. "Talk!" She yelled closing in on him placing her hands on her hips. Two face growled in anger and they both eyed each other with unrivaled furry. Two face presented the box to her which contained a pink corsage "...I wanted to ask you to dinner." Ivy gasped silently to herself eyes wide with shock.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where to" Ivy asked entering the car in a green sequin dress. Two face opened the champagne in the ice bucket. "A place over by the harbor" he handed her a glass. Ivy didnt drink but she hadnt been out for years and what was the point of walking the earth if you didnt go out and live a little. Ivy sipped at her glass as she felt the bubble tingle her throat.

A smile spread across her face. "What?" Two face asked. Ivy giggled. "Do you remember that time you came over my apartment for dinner?" Two face grinned realizing the sauce was really hitting her since she wasnt a big drinker "Yeah" "I made us a great big pan of eggplant Parmesan and oh it was so good you ate every bite! then later we found out you were allergic to eggplant!" Ivy blurted erupting into laughter.

Two face slightly grinned then joined in on the laughter. Ivy laughed so hard she leaned onto harvey for support. "You were in the hospital all night" She sighed. "You stayed with me all night" Two face looked down at her. The couple gazed into each others eyes and for a moment the past didnt matter nor the future only that moment.

As the car stopped outside the restaurant a burly tall man met them at the restaurant "Everything is ready for you sir" He said welcoming the couple. They entered the restaurant only to see it was completely empty. "Its a little dead here" Ivy teased checking out the decorative vases. "I like my privacy" Two face said.

Ivy waved her hands over the empty vases and flowers began to sprout from within them. "You wanna decorate or eat" Two face taunted. Ivy turned to scowl him but found herself surprised by the dim candle lit table for two already set up for them. Two face pulled out the chair. Ivy smiled and took a seat.

A man covered in knife scars dressed in his finest came to the table. "Good evening and welcome" he said as he filled up there glasses with ice water. "Its good seeing you again old friend" Two face said. "A pleasure as always" He said sternly. "As always the kitchen is fully stocked and our chef will be preparing whatever you like. This weeks specialty is eggplant Parmesan crusted with panko breadcrumbs red pepper flakes and lemon."  
Ivy and two face both looked at each other then busted out laughing.

Ivy drank her water "I havent eaten like this in a long time" She said. "They say theres no such thing as eating too many vegetables" Two face said loosening his tie staring at all the empty plates in front of them. The meal was amazing packed with flavor in each bite. "So what made you wanna take me out Harvey" She finally asked.

"I hadnt seen ya in a while and i just figured we could catch up" he said. Harvey hadnt really changed. He always had 'big bad harv' locked up inside and it showed itself on one or more occasions in front of her. The only difference was now it was in full swing and shown to the world. She looked into his blue eyes. The burns quite honestly didnt bother her.

All humans are the same. Tissue tendons and bones. Meat sacks. Harvey saw her staring out at him in a daze. "You know you never told me about the accident" He said. Ivy folded her hands together the vines wrapping her closely for comfort. "Whats to tell" She sighed. "I thought i was in love...turns out i was just a guinea pig for his experiments. It almost killed me and him...well he just ran the moment the cops showed up and I wound up in the hospital for 6 months"

The two had a moment a look in there eyes not sympathy not remorse but something either one could shake or deny. "What not gonna tell me how sorry you are this happened to me?" She chuckled. "No" he said coldly. Ivy furred her brow and looked at him with resentment. "They dont understand. They all say theyre sorry. 'Sorry this happened to you' 'sorry we couldnt help you' Its all a buncha crap."

Two face grabbed her hand fiercely but it wasnt fear or anger she felt when her heart beat faster it was vulnerability. "I know by now. I know what they could never know. What happened to you and what happened to me...it made us stronger" He squeezed her hand and watched as she stared at him through emerald eyes. "I wouldnt change what happened to me. Im more powerful and more free than ive ever been"

He wasnt wrong...However she wondered who was doing the talking Harvey or Two face. She smiled at the thought. Then again who was on the da right now Pamela or Ivy? The divey music stopped and the radio announcer spoke "Good evening Gotham were half past the hour and you know what that means its time for the looooove zone. Playing your favorite hits all night long. This one goes out to karen" The song 'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?' By Rod stewart played.

"Oh my god" Ivy laughed. "Ill change it" Two face said getting up. Ivy grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Do you remember dancing to this when we were younger?" She asked laughing and smiling. Her smile just lit up the room the way her red lips parted showing off her pearly whites. "oh jeez i do" Two face chuckled recalling the past.

Ivy stood up and held his hands "Come on" She smiled. He was embarrassed. Two face didnt dance but Harvey would. He reached in his pocked clutching his coin but stopped short from pulling it out. He couldnt say no to that smile. She pulled him onto the open floor swaying side to side with her hips. She chuckled then darted his shoulders back and forth to the beat.

His thugs pried wide eyed through the glass outside in the rain completely thrown back by what they were seeing. "Holy shit" One man said watching the villainous duo dancing. "Damn...Boss's got moves" the other said smiling. The chef and waiter both peeked from the kitchen smirking both moving a little to the beat.

Ivy pulled him a little closer and began rubbing herself chest to chest with him. She waved her red hair around and turned around rubbing her back and behind against him grabbing his hips and running her nails down to his thighs. It was crazy but so were they. A burn victim obsessed with chance with split personality disorder and a poisoned plant hybrid mutant woman with a feminine narcissism complex.

But they had known each other before all that. So it wasnt that crazy at all actually. Two faces hands ran down her frame from her bust to her hips and every place in between. It was exciting forgetting about everything else living in the now and enjoying themselves and to hell with anything else. Two face pulled her around to face him and they shared a moment of excitement and wanting...a need for more.

The two busted out from the restaurant onto the streets laughing hysterically as they rain poured on them. Ivy grabbed two face and wrapped her arms around him. Harvey looked down at her and embraced her. She was absolutely stunning and anyone who said otherwise was just plain wrong. As the rain drops hit her skin it illuminated and her hair began to grow right before his eyes.

He brushed the wet strands out of her face and behind her ear. She looked at him past her curly eyelashes. One side a gorgeous man chiseled jaw prominent cheek bones dark and daring features rugged stubble just forming from a fresh shave. The other side black and pink charred and crisp teeth and gum exposed blue eyeball staring into the depths of her. And none of it mattered.

The two closed in on each other brushing noses before kissing. People on the streets gasped at the site of two super criminals out in the open like this AND kissing in the rain uncaring of who saw. Some people ran some took pictures with there cellphones and some just gawked in awe but it didnt bother them one bit.

She sucked his lips and kissed his smooth teeth all at the same time. He caressed her face with his burnt hand and the uneven unpredictable grooved of his flesh sent her into bliss. Ivy grabbed his shoulder as she slipped her tongue into his mouth caught off guard by the cold air that swept inside by the hallowed portion of his cheek.

Once they ended there embrace they looked into one another. "your place?" She smiled deviously yanking ever so slightly at his leather belt.


	5. Chapter 5

He squeezed her tightly as Ivy wrapped her legs around him climbing him like a tree and devouring his mouth. Two face fiddled with the key and opened the door to his hotel suite ivy still clinging to him and kissing him all over. He reached into his coat and grabbed his gun letting off a couple shots scaring the men inside. "GET OUT" He hissed.

Ever thug dropped there drinks pool cues and anything else they were doing and ran out the door scurrying like rats. Two face threw her over his shoulder and grasped her plump behind. Playfully biting her butt and thighs with his exposed jaw. Ivy giggled and growled as she swung over his shoulder.

She reached past his legs and removed his belt making sure to tingle his abs with her finger nails. Two face opened the door to his bedroom and through Ivy on the bed. Her vines sprouted around him and pried off his shirt. Say what you will about two face but harvey dent was one of gothams most eligible bachelors he was gorgeous and burned or not he still had a body chiseled from marble.

Harvey leaned down and kissed her then worked his way down between her legs gently removing her panties and stuffing his face in. Ivy leaned back on the silky sheets smiling wide and enjoying herself. It was just like how it had been years ago when they were together.

It wasnt how it was before. It was strange. Not bad no not bad by any means but it felt as though he was stuffing his face into a bowl of flowers and salad. The equipment was the same but the owners manual had changed...He had no room to talk he was quite different. He didnt even know if he was doing it right anymore since he was missing half of his damn mouth.

Ivy arching her back and raking fingers through his hair told him otherwise. She grabbed his shoulders pried him off her and snatched his pants stripping him of them. She smiled so it would seem not everything got burned. Harvey stood there a prime throbbing specimen of manhood if ever there was one.

Ivy was too lusty for foreplay she wanted to get to it ripping the dress from her body her breasts jiggling out. Her nipples were still that beautiful shade of pink. As Harvey climbed over her she tackled him onto the bed and straddled him. She shuddered at the sensation. God she had missed the feeling of a man do deep so filling.

His mouth watered at the sensation as she road him. Harvys hands ran up her hips and ribs lightly brushing the dark green leaf like veins that decorated her emerald skin almost like tattoos. Ivy rocked herslef back and forth then began bouncing up and down enough that her red hair swung as she moaned with her rose lips parted.

It had been so long since she was last with a man. Since her accident Ivy had said goodbye to man and his cruel nature and now she found herself loving it once again. The smell of him. Not the cologne the smell of his flesh his hair his hormones perhaps hidden or not so noticeable to the average woman but to her he was drenched in it and it was intoxicating.

Two face reached his charred hand out and grabbed the beck of her neck beckoning her to reach down and kiss him. Ivy grasped his face in her hands and kissed him with such fire as if this had been meant to be all along. Harvey guided her down to the bed onto her stomach and took hold from the back.

She was so use to being in control it was a different to give it to him despite that she had done so in the past. The sound of flesh slapping into each other rung in their ears as the relentless madness continued. It felt so good her pleasure dripped down her thighs. "Dont stop" She moaned out cheek pressed against the sheets looking back over her shoulder at him.

How long had they been at it? Minutes? Hours? Who knew it felt as though they were flung into a different universe another dimension where nothing existed except them and the bed. Sweat ran down his body so much so that it dripped onto Ivy and beautifully dripped down the arch of her backbone.

Where had she been all this time? why hadnt they reunited sooner? This was the best time either had in a long long time. She stretched her arm back and grasped his hips as he bucked against her and he swept his arm under her and placed his not on her breast as she had expected but on her chest over her heart.

With her free hand Ivy held her hand over his as he pushed harder and harder faster and faster. Her heart fluttered free in her chest she was gone somewhere else her mind faded with white heavy breaths out from her lips and not much sooner did Harvey meet her there diving inside her and collapsing on top of her.

His sweaty flesh stuck to her and they became clung together like one both breathing heavily. "I missed you" Harvey panted into her ear before kissing it. She smiled stuck together with her partner neither of them moving resting together after a vigorous workout.

"I have to go home" Ivy said scrubbing his back. "Why!?" He asked turning around clearly upset but not angry pouring shampoo into his palms and lathering up her hair. "I need to check on that gunk that bat brat sprayed me with" She said rinsing her hair. Two face maneuvered past her to grab the scrubber.

This bathtub was not meant for two he would have to upgrade the suite or switch hotels for something much bigger. "What about the gunk I sprayed you with?" Two face asked. Ivy smacked him playfully and they both laughed then kissed each other under the shower water.

"I need to cut my hair" Ivy said looking in the mirror as they both dried off and slipped into clean clothes. Her hair had grown very long from being in the rain. "I like it this way" Harvey said running his fingers through it. "Theres a big party tomorrow at the iceberg lounge" "Penguin?" Ivy asked interested in the villain drama. "Me and the little man have arrangements to make...Id like it if youd join me" He finished. Ivy smiled. This wasnt a fling this was for real "I'll be there" She smiled taking her leave kissing her man goodbye as she took the keys from him.


End file.
